


From My Wildest Dreams

by dontflipyourlyd



Series: The Fic Writer Awakens (my TFA fics) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, demisexual rey, now with chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontflipyourlyd/pseuds/dontflipyourlyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Jess/Rey and soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Everybody gets a few words about soulmates except for Jessika. I didn't tag all of the characters who are in it because it's Rey-centric and most characters show up once.

At night on Jakku, Rey would sometimes unravel the wrapping around her arms and look at the words scrawled there in Basic: Jessika Pava. She wasn’t sure what they meant or who they were or why they were there. Maybe it was something her parents had done to her, to make sure that they could find her again. Maybe it was some sort of family name, or a location, or a password. 

During sandstorms some nights, as Rey’s shelter rattled around her, Rey fell asleep whispering the two words repeatedly. “Jessika Pava. Jessika Pava. Jessika Pava.” 

* * *

When she met Finn, he had words on his arm, too. “Poe Dameron,” she read out loud, still pointing her staff at him. “What’s that?” 

“He’s BB-8′s master,” he said, holding up a hand so that the droid wouldn’t zap him again. “He didn’t survive the TIE Fighter crash.” He addressed his next words to Rey’s new companion. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t save him.” 

BB-8′s “head” drooped and he began to roll away, putting away his electronic prod. 

“It’s a person?” Rey said. “Why is he on your arm?” 

“I have no idea,” Finn said, still on the ground and staring up at her. 

“Are you from the Resistance?” Rey said, putting aside the mystery of the words for later. 

* * *

Han Solo had two words on his arm as well, peeking out from under his rolled up sleeve as he dashed around the cockpit, trying to keep his ship from falling apart again. “Who’s Leia Organa?” Rey asked him when the Falcon settled down. 

“You’re too forward, kid,” Han said, shaking his head. “Don’t you know better than to ask a question like that?” 

“No,” Rey said. “Why? What’s wrong with asking? What do the words mean?” 

Han turned and gave her a long, steady look, then sighed. “She’s my soulmate. You know. The person you’re destined to be with, or so decrees the Force?”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Soulmate? That’s what this is?” She went to pull off the wrappings on her arm, but Han stopped her.

“A lot of people out there think soulmates are a private thing. Many don’t have good stories about theirs. I’d say you shouldn’t bring it up too readily, unless you meet yours.” 

“Do you have good stories about Leia Organa?” 

Han nodded. “And some bad ones, too.” 

* * *

“Child,” Maz said. “Your destiny is ahead of you. Luke. The Force. Your soulmate, Jessika Pava.” 

Rey glanced down at her arm, but it was still covered. 

Maz let out a quiet laugh. “I have lived long enough to see the way that a soulbond brands anyone in it. I know that if you continue forward on your path, you will find her. And you will love her, as she will love you.” 

Rey pulled away from Maz, shaking her head. “I can’t do any of this.”

* * *

“Your soulmate,” Kylo Ren said, his hand still outstretched towards Rey’s head. She could feel him rummaging through her mind, and wanted to retch from the way she felt terrified and violated. “You’ve just begun to understand what finding her would mean. You’ve known her name for your entire life but never known her, never even been close.” 

Rey gritted her teeth, concentrating on forming mental barriers around the image of the map that BB-8 had shown her. She had to. She couldn’t give up the Resistance. 

“I know her,” Kylo Ren. “Would you like for me to tell you who she is? Where she is? I will save her if you show me the map.” 

Rey pretended to think about Kylo Ren’s offer, taking a deep breath, trying to marshal her strength to resist him further. She knew that she could not give in.

* * *

Poe was sitting next to Finn’s bed when Rey came in to say goodbye. He glanced up, smiling reflexively, although it wasn’t as bright as it had the potential to be. “He’s still steady.” 

Rey nodded, sitting on the other side so that she was facing Poe across Finn. Finn’s arm on Rey’s side was turned so that the words “Poe Dameron” were clearly visible. “Right,” she said. “Did you see…” 

“I’m going to let him tell me,” Poe said. “I want him to be able to make that choice for himself.” 

“Right,” Rey said. They were silent for a moment, watching Finn breathe, before she looked up at Poe. “Do you know who Jessika Pava is?” 

Poe looked up. “She flies with me.” 

“I think she’s my soulmate,” Rey said, showing him her bare arm, feeling strange without fabric touching it. 

Poe looked at the words carefully for a minute, then grinned fully for the first time since they got back from Starkiller. “Lemme comm her. You should meet Jessika before you leave to go find your destiny.”

"Destiny," Rey echoed, brushing her fingertips against the words on her skin, which seemed to tingle at her touch. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a continuation, so here it is. 
> 
> I might write a Stormpilot companion fic, we'll have to see.

_Rey-_  

_Hopefully you can get this message. The datapad I gave you has been updated to get messages when you’re at hyper speed. Feel free to play some of the games, or look at anything. I have nothing to hide._

_I’ve been sitting in front of this borrowed datapad for almost an hour, trying to figure out what to say. You had to leave so quickly that I barely remember your voice, only with time to properly introduce yourself. I understand why you had to leave, though. I wouldn’t want to keep Luke Skywalker waiting either. I know that I shouldn’t be jealous, that you could be facing great danger, but I wish that I could come with you. Not only to be with you, to learn who you are more, but also to meet Luke Skywalker. I’ve always wanted to meet him._

_Your friend, Finn, is still steady. Poe is at his side, and I doubt he’ll leave it any time soon. Poe’s a good man, so I don’t think that you’ll need to worry about Finn on that front._

_I can’t say that I expected you as my soulmate, but I wasn’t really expecting anything. Some soulmates don’t meet, and the Resistance has been my life for years. I hope you can understand that, and I also hope that you will understand that I’m not used to dating, or what have you. That isn’t to say that I’ve never been with anyone in a physical manner? But I also have never been very involved with someone before in an emotional way._

_I am going to send this message before I erase this awkwardness. This is your soulmate, Rey. Sorry._

_I understand if you can’t respond to me. Hopefully I haven’t scared you off to live with Skywalker as a hermit forever._

_-Jessika Pava_

* * *

 

Jessika was first to the landing area when the news came to the control center that the Millennium Falcon was approaching. She held a few of some of the most beautiful flowers she could find from the grass near her X-Wing, which she kept transferring from sweaty hand to sweaty hand.  People steadily trickled out of the base, forming a circle around the spot on the landing area that had remained empty since the Falcon had left to find Luke Skywalker. 

Poe and Finn made their way up to the front of the crowd, standing next to Jessika. Finn leaned on Poe slightly, still not completely up to strength after his month on bed rest. Finn's eyes were on the Corellian freighter descending from the sky, but Poe eyed the flowers that Jessika held.

"Shut up, Dameron," she said. 

"I didn't say anything," he said, his lips turned up in a smirk.

The Falcon extended its landing gear, settling into its position. Jessika strained her eyes to try to look into the cockpit, but she couldn't see anything except for the lights of different control panels.

Finally, the door opened and the ramp extended, and Rey descended the ramp, followed by Chewbacca, R2-D2, and a man in a cloak with a weathered face and familiar eyes. Rey scanned the crowd, ignoring the General and the other commanding officers, and sprinted straight to Finn, throwing her arms around him. He returned the hug immediately, and Jessika and Poe took a step back away from the reunited friends, exchanging a glance that made their fondness for their soulmates clear.

When Rey finally stepped away, the crowds had begun to clear away, following General Organa and Skywalker back to the main base. Jessika bit her lower lip when Rey's eyes finally fell on her, lips curled up in a gentle smile. "Jessika," she said.

"Here," Jessika said, holding out the bouquet of flowers.

Rey's eyes lit up, and she took the flowers from her, looking at the blossoms. "This is more than I was expecting," she said. "Thank you."

Jessika nodded, watching Rey carefully. She had changed a bit - her head was held a little higher, her hair was in a braid instead of the three buns on the back of her head, and her shoulders were held back - but her hazel eyes were still clear and direct, watching Jessika steadily, with no pretense.

"See you both later," Poe said, tugging on Finn's shirt. "C'mon, BB-8."

The droid nudged against Rey's calf, beeping happily, and she patted its head. "I'll see you later, BB-8," she said.

BB-8 followed Finn and Poe back towards the base, leaving Jessika and Rey together alone.

* * *

 

_Rey -_

_I know you may not have gotten my message, but Poe hasn't left Finn's side in the last week, and the rest of the squadron is busy with recruitment drills, and droids aren't precisely the best company. So I'm shouting into the void of messaging you, as it were._

_I miss my mom sometimes. I hope that she's proud of what I've been doing. I left her a message when I was leaving, when I decided to join the Resistance. They killed Dad, they took my brother Jacob, and they left me and Mom to be afraid. It worked for a couple of years, and then I couldn't afford to be afraid anymore._

_Maybe sometime we could go back to Dandoran, if she's still there. She'd want to meet you. Mom and dad weren't soulmates, but Mom always wanted to meet hers, and she was excited for me to meet mine._  

_I still haven't met you though, at least for real. Ten minutes together before you fly away to the other side of the galaxy isn't meeting you. Please be safe, wherever you are. That may sound selfish of me to say, and but I mean "be safe" in every way. Be safe for you, be safe for Finn, be safe for the universe, for the Resistance, and yes, for me._

_I'm going to go to sleep now. Good luck with your journey for the Force, or whatever._

_-Jessika_

* * *

Bunk 34 was one of the few specifically reserved for soulmates. It had one set of bunk beds instead of two, a smaller-than-usual closet, and was located off of a usually-abandoned hallway. Romantic soulmates often chose to share the larger lower bunk, but platonic soulmates each took one. As Rey didn't appear sure about the nature of their soulbond, Jessika had insisted on taking the top bunk when Rey had moved in with her. Rey had never given an indication as to whether or not she had received Jessika's messages, and Jessika had never brought it up. 

Rey had taken to following Jessika to meals during the day, where they sat with Poe, Finn, and the rest of Poe and Jessika's squadron. Rey then went to training with Skywalker (or Luke, as Rey insisted on calling him).  Jessika didn't go with her after the first couple of times, which had left her very aware that her attraction to Rey definitely wasn't platonic, and certainly wasn't only romantic. Instead, Jessika went to strategy meetings, helped with mechanical fixes around the hangar, did research, spent time with Poe and her squadron… she did everything but wander into the room reserved for Rey and Skywalker to do Jedi Force things, and for Rey to do flips and headstands in a sweat-dampened grey tank top with no undergarments.

Rey often didn't make it to dinner, only coming back to the room late at night to use the refresher and then collapse onto her bunk, wet hair already tied up into her braid. Jessika had never seen her hair down. Jessika usually leaned over, looking down from her upper bunk, and Rey smiled up at her, eyes tired but still bright.

A month after Rey arrived back at the Resistance base, her eyes were curious when Jessika looked down from her bunk. "Jess?" Rey said.

"Yeah?" Jess said, putting her datapad aside.

"Why don't we share a bunk?"

Jessika's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Poe and Finn invited me over, and they share the bottom bunk." Rey's voice wasn't accusing, she only seemed curious, but Jessika felt a surge of bitter guilt anyways.

"Uh. Well, usually only romantic or sexual partners share bunks. I wasn't sure what kind of soul bond we have," Jessika said, eyes on Rey's pillow instead of meeting her eyes. "I didn't know what you wanted."

"Oh," Rey said, then pausing. "I got your messages, you know. When I was away with Luke."

Jessika's eyes widened. "You did?"

Rey nodded. "Our soul bond is romantic, Jessika. At least on my end, it is."

Jessika's lips twitched into a smile without her meaning them to. "Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," Rey said, touching Jessika's name on her arm. Jessika bit her lip. "That last message… It was flattering before, but now… I understand it, Jessika. I think about you all of the time, when it makes sense and when it doesn't. I want what Finn and Poe have, but with us. I want to make it our own."

Jessika swallowed. "Can I come down there?"

Rey nodded, reaching her hand up in a grabby motion Jessika had seen Finn do when he was tired in the dining hall, gesturing towards Poe. "I want to try something."

Jessika scrambled down as quickly as possible, sitting down onto the edge of Rey's bunk. Rey frowned, moving back towards the wall and patted the mattress. "Lay down." Jessika obeyed, laying with her head on the pillow, facing Rey. It was closer than Jessika had ever been to Rey before. Rey smiled, reaching out carefully to touch Jessika's soulmate mark on her forearm, and Jessika shivered. Tugging Jessika's arm gently, she pulled it over her waist and wrapped her own arm around Jessika, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. Jessika did the same, smelling flowers and bread in Rey's hair and skin. It was warm and satisfying and Jessika could feel Rey's breath brush her cheek.

Leaning in gently, her eyes half-closed, Jessika pressed her lips to Rey's forehead. She heard the other girl stop breathing for a moment, and opened her eyes fully to look into Rey's bright hazel eyes, ones that knew exactly what she wanted. Reaching up, Rey gently touched the side of Jessika's head. "I've seen Finn and Poe do this," Rey said, quiet.

"Please don't mention my Commander in bed," Jessika said, at the same volume.

Rey laughed, her eyes crinkling, and Jessika leaned in and kissed her. It was quick and soft and Jessika pulled her mouth away before Rey could really kiss back. "Sorry," Jessika said.

"No," Rey said. "I like that. I'm not sure how much…more than that I want, but I definitely want kissing, and to be a romantic soulmate with you." 

"Girlfriends," Jessika said. "That's usually the word."

"Whatever you want to call it," Rey said. "Just kiss me again."

* * *

 

_Rey -_

_Finn woke up, and he asked about you. I told him where you are, and he told me about you._

_You're strong, and you're loyal, and you can fly and you can fight and you can fix anything._

_I want to know you, Rey. I haven't really even met you and I am already so happy to be your soulmate. I am so unworthy and yet am so happy._

_A lot of soulmates are platonic, or sexual. Some of them are "mismatched," in that one soulmate feels one way, and the other feels differently. I don't know what kind of soulmates we'll be, and what kind of relationship we'll have._

_I just know that I'm going to love you, Rey. I'm going to love you so much._

_\- Your soulmate, Jessika._


End file.
